baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures
These are the lists of all creatures found in each game files. Baldur's Gate /[[Lahl]] *FARM2 – Farmer /[[Lahl]] *FARM3 – Farmer /[[Lahl]] *FARM4 – Farmer /[[Lahl]] *FARMBE – Farmer /[[Lahl]] *FARMBR – Farmer Brun *FARMER – Farmer /[[Lahl]] *FARMWE – Lahl *FARTHI – Farthing *FATMAN – Commoner *FATWOM – Commoner *FCOOK2 – Cook *FCOOK3 – Cook *FEAR – Warder *FEARM – Fear *FECOOK – Cook *FELDAN – Feldane *FELONI – Felonius Gist *FENRUS – Fenrus *FENTEN – Fenten *FENWIC – Fenwick *FERGUS – Fergus *FFHUNT – Flaming Fist Enforcer *FFOWB3 – Commoner *FFSLEEP – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FGOLEM – Flesh Golem *FIREB1 – Firebead Elvenhair *FIREBE – Firebead Elvenhair *FLAM – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM10 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM11 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM12 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM13 – Dilos *FLAM2 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM4 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM5 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM6 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM7 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM8 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAM9 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAMANG – Mercenary *FLAMBRID – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAMC7 – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAME – Flaming Fist Enforcer *FLAMEN – Flaming Fist Enforcer *FLAMEN2 – Flaming Fist Enforcer *FLAMGG – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAMHUSB – Flaming Fist Enforcer *FLAMPUN – Flaming Fist Enforcer *FLAMPUN2 – Flaming Fist Enforcer *FLAMSCO – Flaming Fist Scout *FLAMVAI – Flaming Fist Mercenary *FLAMWIZ – Flaming Fist Battle Wizard *FLIND – Flind *FLIND_A – Flind *FLIND_B – Flind *FLIND_C – Flind *FOOTY – Footy *FORESH – Lord Foreshadow *FORTHE – Forthel August *FRIEND – Guard *FRIWEN – Serving Wench *FTOBE2 – Commoner *FTOBE3 – Commoner *FTOBE4 – Commoner *FTOBE5 – Commoner *FTOBE6 – Commoner *FTOBE7 – Commoner *FTOBE8 – Commoner *FTOBE9 – Commoner *FTOWB1 – Commoner *FTOWB2 – Commoner *FTOWB3 – Commoner *FTOWB4 – Commoner *FTOWB5 – Commoner *FTOWB6 – Commoner *FTOWB7 – Commoner *FTOWBA – Commoner *FTOWBA_A – Commoner *FTOWBA_B – Commoner *FTOWBA_C – Commoner *FTOWBA_D – Commoner *FTOWBA_E – Commoner *FTOWBASC – Commoner *FTOWBASN – Commoner *FTOWBAX – Commoner *FTOWBE – Commoner *FTOWBE_A – Commoner *FTOWBE_B – Commoner *FTOWBE_C – Commoner *FTOWBE_D – Commoner *FTOWBE_E – Commoner *FTOWBESC – Commoner *FTOWBESN – Commoner *FTOWBEX – Commoner *FTOWFR – Commoner *FTOWFR_A – Commoner *FTOWFR_B – Commoner *FTOWFR_C – Commoner *FTOWFR_D – Commoner *FTOWFR_E – Commoner *FTOWFRSC – Commoner *FTOWFRSN – Commoner *FTOWN2 – Commoner *FTOWN3 – Commoner *FTOWN4 – Commoner *FTOWNA – Commoner *FTOWNA_A – Commoner *FTOWNA_B – Commoner *FTOWNA_C – Commoner *FTOWNA_D – Commoner *FTOWNA_E – Commoner *FTOWNASC – Commoner *FTOWUB – Commoner *FTOWUB_A – Commoner *FTOWUB_B – Commoner *FTOWUB_C – Commoner *FTOWUB_D – Commoner *FTOWUB_E – Commoner *FTOWUBSC – Commoner *FTOWUBSN – Commoner *FTOWUBX – Commoner *FTOWWI – Commoner *FTOWWI_A – Commoner *FTOWWI_B – Commoner *FTOWWI_C – Commoner *FTOWWI_D – Commoner *FTOWWI_E – Commoner *FTWBAX – Commoner *FTWBAX_A – Commoner *FTWBAX_B – Commoner *FTWBAX_C – Commoner *FTWBAX_D – Commoner *FTWBAX_E – Commoner *FUERNE – Fuernebol *FULLER – Fuller *FULLER2 – Fuller *FULLER3 – Fuller *FURNEL – Furnelaine *GALDOR – Angelo *GALILE – Galileus *GALKEN – Galkin *GALKIN – Galkin *GALLOR – Gallor *GALTOK – Galtok *GAMES – Gamesman *GAMES2 – Gamesman *GAMES3 – Gamesman *GAMES4 – Gamesman *GAMES5 – Gamesman *GANDOL – Gandolar Luckyfoot *GANTOL – Gantolandan *GANTOL1 – Gantolandan *GANTOL2 – Gantolandan *GARAN – Garan *GARDEN – Gardener *GARDUS – Gardush *GARKLA – Garclax *GARRIC – Garrick *GARRIC2 – Garrick *GARRIC4 – Garrick *GARRIC6 – Garrick *GATEKE – Gatekeeper *GATEWA – Gatewarden *GATEWA2 – Gatewarden *GATEWERE – Gatekeeper *GAXIR – G'axir the Seer *GAZIB – The Great Gazib *GDOPP7 – Greater Doppleganger *GDOPP71 – Greater Doppleganger *GDOPP72 – Greater Doppleganger *GDOPP73 – Greater Doppleganger *GDOPP74 – Greater Doppleganger *GDOPP75 – Greater Doppleganger *GELLAN – Gellana Mirrorshade *GELTIK – Geltik *GENTHO – Genthore *GERDE – Gerde *GERVIS – Gervisse *GHAST – Ghast *GHASTD – Ghast *GHASTS – Ghast *GHORAK – Ghorak *GHOUL – Ghoul *GHOULLOR – Greater Ghoul *GHOULSU – Ghoul *GIBBER – Gibberling *GIBBER02 – Diseased Gibberling *GIBBER2 – Diseased Gibberling *GIBBERSU – Gibberling *GIRBA1 – Girl *GIRBA2 – Girl *GIRBA3 – Girl *GIRBA3_A – Girl *GIRBA3_B – Girl *GIRBA3_C – Girl *GIRBA3_D – Girl *GIRBA3_E – Girl *GIRBAX_A – Girl *GIRBAX_B – Girl *GIRBAX_C – Girl *GIRBAX_D – Girl *GIRBAX_E – Girl *GIRLBAX – Girl *GIRLBE – Girl *GLANMA – Glanmarie *GLART – Hobgoblin *GLOWTES2 – Invisible Stalker *GLOWTEST – Helmed Horror *GNARL – Gnarl *GNOLL – Gnoll *GNOLL02 – Gnoll *GNOLL03 – Gnoll *GNOLL04 – Gnoll *GNOLL05 – Gnoll *GNOLL2 – Gnoll *GNOLL3 – Gnoll *GNOLL5 – Gnoll *GNOLL5A – Gnoll *GNOLL_A – Gnoll Elite *GNOLL_B – Gnoll *GNOLL_C – Gnoll Chieftan *GNOLL_D – Gnoll Slasher *GNOLL_E – Gnoll Veteran *GNOLLD – Gnoll *GNOLLPER – Gnoll *GNOLLSU – Gnoll Elite *GOLEMF – Flesh Golem *GOLEMF2 – Flesh Golem *GOLINV – Golin Vend *GOODDEAT – Mirror Fiend *GORD – Miner Gord *GORF – Gorf *GORION – Gorion *GORION3 – Gorion *GORPEL – Gorpel Hind *GOVERN – Administrative Worker *GRAEL – Grael *GREGOR – Gregor *GRETEK – Gretek *GREYWO – Greywolf *GUARBE – Guard *GUARCA – Guard *GUARD – Guard *GURKE – Gurke *GYLLIA – Gyllian *HACK – Hack *HAFFG2 – Halfling Woman *HAFIZ – Hafiz *HAIRTO – Hairtooth *HAKT – Hakt *HALACA – Halacan *HALBAZ – Halbazzer Drin *HALFEN – Halfling Enforcer *HALFEN2 – Halfling Enforcer *HALFFG – Halfling Woman *HALFG2 – Halfling Man *HALFG3 – Halfling Man *HALFG4 – Halfling Man *HALFG5 – Halfling Man *HALFG6 – Halfling Man *HALFGU – Halfling Man *HALFMIRI – Dead Halfling Messenger *HALFTR – Furret *HANNAH – Lady Hannah *HARBOR – Harbor Master *HAREIS – Hareishan *HASEO – Haseo *HASTEN – Hastenback *HECITO – Hecito *HELMHO – Helmed Horror *HELSHA – Helshara *HENTOL – Hentold *HENTOLD – Hentold *HEPHIS – Hephis *HERSCH – Herschel *HICK – Amnish Soldier *HOBELITE – Hobgoblin Elite *HOBGO2 – Hobgoblin *HOBGO3 – Hobgoblin *HOBGO4 – Hobgoblin *HOBGO5 – Hobgoblin *HOBGO6 – Hobgoblin *HOBGOA_A – Hobgoblin *HOBGOA_B – Hobgoblin *HOBGOA_C – Hobgoblin *HOBGOA_D – Hobgoblin *HOBGOA_E – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB03 – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB04 – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB05 – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB_A – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB_B – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB_C – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB_D – Hobgoblin *HOBGOB_E – Hobgoblin *HOBGOBA – Hobgoblin *HOBGOBC – Chill Hobgoblin *HOBGOBSU – Hobgoblin *HOBGOD – Hobgoblin *HOBGZHUR – Hobgoblin *HOBJOIA – Hobgoblin *HORSE – Horse *HOUSEN – Guard Enforcer *HOUSEN2 – Guard Enforcer *HOUSG1 – Guard *HOUSG2 – Guard *HOUSG3 – Guard *HOUSG4 – Guard *HOUSG5 – Guard *HOUSG6 – Guard *HULL – Hull *HULL2 – Hull *HULL3 – Hull *HULRIK – Hulrik *HUNTER – Hunter ; Palin *HURGAN – Hurgan Stoneblade *HUSAM – Husam *HUSAM2 – Husam *ICHARY – Icharyd *IGIBBER – Gibberling *IGNATI – Ignatio Phleed *IHOBGOB – Hobgoblin *IKE – Ike *IKE2 – Ike *IKOBOLD – Kobold *IMOEN – Imoen *IMOEN1 – Imoen *IMOEN2 – Imoen *IMOEN4 – Imoen *IMOEN6 – Imoen *INGOT – Ingot *INNKE2 – Winthrop *INNKE3 – Innkeeper (useless space at end) *INNKN2 – Innkeeper (useless space at end) *IRLENT – Irlentree *IRON10 – Guard *IRON11 – Guard *IRON12 – Guard *IRON13 – Guard *IRON14 – Guard *IRON2 – Guard *IRON3 – Guard *IRON4 – Guard *IRON5 – Guard *IRON6 – Guard *IRON7 – Guard *IRON8 – Guard *IRON9 – Guard *IRONELIT – Black Talon Elite *IRONGU – Guard *IRONGUAR – Guard *IRONHO – Guard *IRONM2 – Merchant *IRONM3 – Merchant *IRONM4 – Merchant *IRONME – Merchant *ISKELET – Skeleton *ISLA – Islanne *ISLANN – Islanne *ISLSIR – Sirine Queen *ITASLOI – Tasloi *ITHMEE – Ithmeera *ITHTYL – Ithtyl *IVANNE – Ivanne *IXVART – Xvart *IZEFIA – Izefia *JACIL – Jacil *JAHEIR – Jaheira *JAHEIR2 – Jaheira *JAHEIR4 – Jaheira *JAHEIR6 – Jaheira *JALANT – Jalantha Mistmyr *JAMIE – Jamie *JARDAK – Jardak *JARED – Jared *JASE – Jase *JEB – Jeb *JEBADO – Jebadoh *JELLGR – Gray Ooze *JELLMU – Mustard Jelly *JELLMUL – Mustard Jelly *JELLOC – Ochre Jelly *JELLSPA – Fission Slime *JELLYCO – Ochre Jelly *JELLYGR – Green Slime *JELLYGR2 – Green Slime *JELLYMU – Mustard Jelly *JEMBY – Jemby *JENKAL – Jenkal *JESSUP – Jessup *JHASSO – Jhasso *JOIA – Joia *JONAVI – Jonavin *JONDAL – Jondalar *JONDAL3 – Jondalar *JONDALW – Jondal *JOPI – Jopi *JORIN – Jorin *JOULAR – Joular *KAELLA – Kaella *KAGAIN – Kagain *KAGAIN2 – Kagain *KAGAIN4 – Kagain *KAGAIN6 – Kagain *KAHRK – Kahrk *KAISH2 – Kaishas Gan *KAISHA – Kaishas Gan *KAISHWLF – Loup Garou *KALDRAN – Kaldran the Bear *KALESS – Kalessia *KARAN – Karan *KARAN1 – Karan *KARAN3 – Karan *KARLAT – Karlat *KAROUG – Karoug *KARP – Karp *KEELOR – Keelor *KEEPER – Keeper of the Portal *KELDDA – Keldath Ormlyr *KENT – Kent *KERRAC – Kerrachus *KESHEE – Kesheel *KESTOR – Kestor *KHALID – Khalid *KHALID2 – Khalid *KHALID4 – Khalid *KHALID6 – Khalid *KIEL – Kiel the Legion Killer *KIEL2 – Kiel the Legion Killer *KIERES – Captain Tollar Kieres *KING – King *KIRIAN – Kirian *KIRINH – Kirinhale *KISSIQ – Kissiq *KIVAN – Kivan *KIVAN4 – Kivan *KIVAN6 – Kivan *KNIGHT – Knight *KNIGHT1 – Ghost Knight *KNIGHT2 – Ghost Knight *KNIGHT3 – Ghost Knight *KNIGHT4 – Ghost Knight *KNIGHT5 – Ghost Knight *KNIGHT6 – Ghost Knight *KNIGHTSK – Undead Knight *KNOTT – Knott *KOBCOMM – Kobold Commando *KOBOLA_A – Kobold *KOBOLA_B – Kobold *KOBOLA_C – Kobold *KOBOLA_D – Kobold *KOBOLA_E – Kobold *KOBOLD – Kobold *KOBOLD02 – Kobold *KOBOLD03 – Kobold *KOBOLD10 – Kobold *KOBOLD11 – Kobold *KOBOLD12 – Kobold *KOBOLD2 – Kobold *KOBOLD3 – Kobold *KOBOLD4 – Kobold *KOBOLD5 – Kobold *KOBOLD6 – Kobold *KOBOLD7 – Kobold *KOBOLD8 – Kobold *KOBOLD9 – Kobold *KOBOLD_A – Kobold *KOBOLD_B – Kobold *KOBOLD_C – Kobold *KOBOLD_D – Kobold *KOBOLD_E – Kobold *KOBOLDA – Kobold *KOBOLDAB – Kobold *KOBOLDAL – Kobold *KOBOLDFL – Kobold *KOBOLDSU – Kobold *KOLVAR – Kolvar *KORAX – Korax the Ghoul *KOVERA – Koveras *KROTAN – Krotan *KRUMM – Krumm *KRYLA – Kryla *KRYSTI – Krystin *KYLEE – Miner Kylee *KYSUS – Kysus *LACHLU – Lachluger *LAERTA – Laerta *LAHL – Lahl *LAKADA – Lakadaar *LAMALH – Lamalha *LANDRI – Landrin *LANTAN – Lantanara *LAOLA – Laola Axehand *LARRIA – Larriaz *LARRY – Larry *LARYSS – Laryssa *LARZE – Larze *LASALA – Lasala *LASKAL – Laskal *LAUREL – Laurel *LEAGGU1 – Merchant League Guard *LEAGGU2 – Merchant League Guard *LEAGGU3 – Merchant League Guard *LEAGGU4 – Merchant League Guard *LEAGGU5 – Merchant League Guard *LEAGGU6 – Merchant League Guard *LEAGGU7 – Merchant League Guard *LENA – Lena *LENDAR – Lendarn *LENORE – Lenore *LESLEY – Miner Lesley *LESTOR – Lestor *LIIA – Liia Jannath *LINDIN – Lindin *LLINDE – Llindellyn *LOBAR – Lobar *LOTHAN – Lothander *LOUISE – Louise *LOUPGAR – Loup Garou *LOVE – Warder *LOVEM – Love *LOWLGU – Guard *LUCKY – Lucky Aello *LUSSEL – Lusselyn *MADARC – Mad Arcand *MAKA – Maka *MALKAL – Mal-Kalen *MALKAX – Malkax *MALTZ – Maltz *MANEIR – Maneira *MAPLE – Maple Willow Aspen *MARALE – Maralee *MARALE2 – Maralee *MARCEL – Marcellus *MAREK – Marek *MARL – Marl *MARVIN – Miner Marvin *MCOOK – Cook *MCOOK2 – Cook *MCOOK3 – Cook *MCOOK4 – Cook *MCOOK5 – Cook *MCOOK6 – Cook *MEAKIN – Meakin *MEIALA – Meiala the Sirine *MEILUM – Meilum *MELICA – Melicamp *MEMNIS – Meym *MENDAS – Mendas *MENDAS2 – Mendas *MENDAS3 – Mendas *MERC – Guard *MERCH2 – Merchant *MERCH3 – Merchant *MERCH4 – Merchant *MERCH5 – Merchant *MERCH6 – Merchant *MERCHA – Merchant *MERCHG – Guard *MERGEN – Merchant *MERLEA – Merchant *MERLIN – Elminster *MERSIL – Faltis *MERSIL2 – Glayde *MERSIL3 – Tessilan *MESSED – Messenger *MEYM – Meym *MICHAE – Michael *MICK – Mick Feelie *MINEC2 – Miner *MINEC3 – Miner *MINEC4 – Miner *MINEC5 – Miner *MINERC – Miner *MINERN – Miner *MINSC – Minsc *MINSC2 – Minsc *MINSC4 – Minsc *MINSC6 – Minsc *MIRIAN – Mirianne *MOLKAR – Molkar *MONK – Monk *MONKD2 – Monk *MONKDE – Monk *MONKEN – Monk *MONKTU1 – Tutor *MONKTU10 – Tutor *MONKTU11 – Tutor *MONKTU12 – Tutor *MONKTU13 – Tutor *MONKTU14 – Tutor *MONKTU15 – Tutor *MONKTU16 – Tutor *MONKTU17 – Tutor *MONKTU18 – Tutor *MONKTU19 – Tutor *MONKTU2 – Tutor *MONKTU20 – Tutor *MONKTU3 – Tutor *MONKTU4 – Tutor *MONKTU5 – Tutor *MONKTU6 – Tutor *MONKTU7 – Tutor *MONKTU8 – Tutor *MONKTU9 – Tutor *MONTAR – Montaron *MONTAR2 – Montaron *MONTAR4 – Montaron *MONTAR6 – Montaron *MOORLOCK – Moorlock *MORDAI – Mordaine *MORVIN – Morvin *MRSHADE – Mr. Shade *MTBE10 – Butler *MTBE11 – Mr. Colquetle *MTBE12 – Commoner *MTBE2 – Commoner *MTBE3 – Commoner *MTBE4 – Commoner *MTBE5 – Commoner *MTBE6 – Commoner *MTBE7 – Commoner *MTBE8 – Commoner *MTBE9 – Alain *MTOB10 – Commoner *MTOB2 – Commoner *MTOB3 – Commoner *MTOB4 – Commoner *MTOB5 – Commoner *MTOB6 – Commoner *MTOB7 – Commoner *MTOB8 – Commoner *MTOB9 – Commoner *MTOWBA – Commoner *MTOWBA_A – Commoner *MTOWBA_B – Commoner *MTOWBA_C – Commoner *MTOWBA_D – Commoner *MTOWBA_E – Commoner *MTOWBASC – Commoner *MTOWBASN – Commoner *MTOWBAST – Commoner *MTOWBAX – Commoner *MTOWBE – Commoner *MTOWBE_A – Commoner *MTOWBE_B – Commoner *MTOWBE_C – Commoner *MTOWBE_D – Commoner *MTOWBE_E – Commoner *MTOWBESC – Commoner *MTOWBESN – Commoner *MTOWBEST – Commoner *MTOWBEX – Commoner *MTOWF2 – Commoner *MTOWFR – Commoner *MTOWFR_A – Commoner *MTOWFR_B – Commoner *MTOWFR_C – Commoner *MTOWFR_D – Commoner *MTOWFR_E – Commoner *MTOWFRSC – Commoner *MTOWFRSN – Commoner *MTOWFRST – Commoner *MTOWN2 – Commoner *MTOWN3 – Commoner *MTOWN4 – Commoner *MTOWN5 – Commoner *MTOWNA – Commoner *MTOWNA_A – Commoner *MTOWNA_B – Commoner *MTOWNA_C – Commoner *MTOWNA_D – Commoner *MTOWNA_E – Commoner *MTOWNASC – Commoner *MTOWNASN – Commoner *MTOWNAST – Commoner *MTOWUB – Commoner *MTOWUB_A – Commoner *MTOWUB_B – Commoner *MTOWUB_C – Commoner *MTOWUB_D – Commoner *MTOWUB_E – Commoner *MTOWUBSC – Commoner *MTOWUBSN – Commoner *MTOWUBST – Commoner *MTOWUBX – Commoner *MTOWWI – Commoner *MTOWWI_A – Commoner *MTOWWI_B – Commoner *MTOWWI_C – Commoner *MTOWWI_D – Commoner *MTOWWI_E – Commoner *MTWBAX_A – Commoner *MTWBAX_B – Commoner *MTWBAX_C – Commoner *MTWBAX_D – Commoner *MTWBAX_E – Commoner *MTWSLIM – Commoner *MTWSLIM2 – Commoner *MTWSLIM3 – Commoner *MULAHE – Mulahey *MUTAMI – Mutamin *MYSMER – Merchant *NAAMAN – Naaman *NADARI – Nadarin *NADER – Nader *NADINE – Nadine *NALIN – Nalin *NANTRI – Nantrin Bellowglyn *NARCIL – Narcillicus Harwilliger Neen *NARLEN – Narlen Darkwalk *NARRAT – Dradeel *NARRAT2 – Dradeel *NASHA – Nasha *NATASH – Natasha *NEB – Neb *NEIRA – Neira *NELIK – Nelik *NELORI – Nelorin *NEMPHR – Nemphre *NESSIE – Nessie *NESTOR – Nestor *NEVILL – Neville *NEXLIT – Nexlit the Xvart *NHUNTC – Palin *NIEMAI – Niemain *NIKLOS – Niklos *NIKOLA – Nikolai *NILA – Nila *NIMBUL – Nimbul *NIMFUR – Nim Furlwing *NIVEK – Nivek *NOBBAX_A – Nobleman *NOBBAX_B – Nobleman *NOBBAX_C – Nobleman *NOBBAX_D – Nobleman *NOBBAX_E – Nobleman *NOBL10 – Gerard Travenhurst *NOBL11 – Nobleman *NOBL12 – Nobleman *NOBL13 – Nobleman *NOBL14 – Nobleman *NOBL15 – Nobleman *NOBL2 – Nobleman *NOBL3 – Nobleman *NOBL4 – Nobleman *NOBL5 – Nobleman *NOBL6 – Nobleman *NOBL7 – Nobleman *NOBL8 – Nobleman *NOBL9 – Nobleman *NOBLAY – Nobleman *NOBLBA – Nobleman *NOBLBA_A – Nobleman *NOBLBA_B – Nobleman *NOBLBA_C – Nobleman *NOBLBA_D – Nobleman *NOBLBA_E – Nobleman *NOBLBAZ – Nobleman *NOBLPA – Nobleman *NOBLPA1 – Nobleman *NOBLPA2 – Nobleman *NOBLPA3 – Nobleman *NOBLPA4 – Nobleman *NOBLPA5 – Nobleman *NOBLSN_A – Nobleman *NOBLSN_B – Nobleman *NOBW2 – Noblewoman *NOBW3 – Noblewoman *NOBW4 – Noblewoman *NOBW5 – Noblewoman *NOBW6 – Noblewoman *NOBW7 – Noblewoman *NOBW8 – Noblewoman *NOBW9 – Noblewoman *NOBWBA – Noblewoman *NOBWBA_A – Noblewoman *NOBWBA_B – Noblewoman *NOBWBA_C – Noblewoman *NOBWBA_D – Noblewoman *NOBWBA_E – Noblewoman *NOBWSN_A – Noblewoman *NOBWSN_B – Noblewoman *NOOBER – Noober *NORALE – Noralee *NORTUA – Nortuary *NOSFER – Performer *NOWBAX_A – Noblewoman *NOWBAX_B – Noblewoman *NOWBAX_C – Noblewoman *NOWBAX_D – Noblewoman *NOWBAX_E – Noblewoman *OBE – Obe *OBERAN – Oberan *OCELLI – Ocellis *OGRE – Ogre *OGRE02 – Ogre *OGRE03 – Ogre *OGRE04 – Ogre *OGRE05 – Ogre *OGRE_A – Ogre *OGRE_B – Ogre *OGRE_C – Ogre *OGRE_D – Ogre *OGRE_E – Ogre *OGREBERZ – Ogre Berserker *OGREBJOR – Half Ogre *OGRECO – Ogre *OGRED – Ogre *OGREGR – Ogrillon *OGREGR1 – Ogrillon *OGREGR2 – Ogrillon *OGREGR3 – Ogrillon *OGREGR4 – Ogrillon *OGREGR_A – Ogrillon *OGREGR_B – Ogrillon *OGREGR_C – Ogrillon *OGREGR_D – Ogrillon *OGREGRSU – Ogrillon *OGREHA – Half Ogre *OGREHA1 – Half Ogre *OGREHA2 – Half Ogre *OGREHA3 – Half Ogre *OGREHA4 – Half Ogre *OGREHA5 – Half Ogre *OGREHA_A – Half Ogre *OGREHA_B – Half Ogre *OGREHA_C – Half Ogre *OGREHA_D – Half Ogre *OGREHA_E – Half Ogre *OGREMA – Ogre Mage *OGREMA02 – Ogre Mage *OGREMA03 – Ogre Mage *OGREMA_A – Ogre Mage *OGREMA_B – Ogre Mage *OGREMA_C – Ogre Mage *OGREMA_D – Ogre Mage *OGREMBA – Ogre Mage *OGREMIRI – Ogrillon *OGRES – Ogre *OGREUNSH – Ogre *OGRMBA – Ogre Mage *OLIVIA – Olivia *OOGIEW – Oogie Wisham *OOPAH – The Amazing Oopah *OOPAH2 – The Amazing Oopah *ORDULI – Ordulinian *OSMADI – Osmadi *OSPREY – Osprey *OUBLEK – Oublek *OULAM – Oulam *PALIN – Palin *PALLON – Pallonia *PANGWA – Pang Wallen *PARDA – Parda *PARDA1 – Parda *PARDA3 – Parda *PARGUS – Pargus *PAWN – Pawn *PERDUE – Perdue *PERFBA – Performer *PERMID – Permidion Stark *PETER – Peter *PETRIN – Petrine *PGOND – Priest of Gond *PHAERS – Phaersis *PHANDA – Phandalyn *PHEIRK – Pheirkas *PHEOARCH – Phoenix Guard *PHEOGURD – Phoenix Guard *PHLYDI – Phlydia *PHLYDI2 – Phlydia *PHLYDI3 – Phlydia *PHOENIX – Phoenix Guard *PIATO – Piato *PIQUE – Pique *PLYFLIND – Flind *PLYOGRE – Ogre *PLYSPID – Sword Spider *PLYWOLF – Wolf *PNASHK – Performer *PNASK – Performer *POE – Poe *POGHM10 – Priest of Oghma *POGHM3 – Priest of Oghma *POGHM6 – Priest of Oghma *POGHM8 – Priest of Oghma *POGHM9 – Priest of Oghma *POGHMA – Priest of Oghma *POGHMA3 – Priest of Oghma *POGHMA4 – Priest of Oghma *POGHMA5 – Priest of Oghma *POGHMA6 – Priest of Oghma *POGHMA7 – Priest of Oghma *POGHMA8 – Priest of Oghma *POISOD – Poisoned Man *PORTAL – Portalbendarwinden *PRAT – Prat *PRIDE – Warder *PRIDEM – Pride *PRIHEL – Priest of Helm *PRIILM – Priest of Ilmater *PRIILMU – Priest of Ilmater *PRISM – Prism *PRISON – Prisoner *PROSBA – Courtesan *PROSBA_A – Courtesan *PROSBA_B – Courtesan *PROSBA_C – Courtesan *PROSBAX – Courtesan *PROSLAY – Courtesan *PROST2 – Courtesan *PROST3 – Courtesan *PROST4 – Courtesan *PROST5 – Courtesan *PROST6 – Courtesan *PROST7 – Courtesan *PROST8 – Courtesan *PRSBAX_A – Courtesan *PRSBAX_B – Courtesan *PRSBAX_C – Courtesan *PUMBER2 – Priestess of Umberlee *PUMBERL – Priestess of Umberlee *QUAYLE – Quayle *QUAYLE4 – Quayle *QUAYLE6 – Quayle *QUEEN – Queen *QUENAS – Quenash *QUINN – Quinn *RAEMON – Raemon *RAGEFA – Ragefast *RAHVIN – Rahvin *RAIKEN – Raiken *RALEO – Raleo Windspear *RAMAZI – Ramazith *RANCE – Statue *RASHAD – Rashad *RAT – Rat *RAT2 – Rat *RATCHI – Ratchild *RAY – Diseased Gibberling *READ – Reader *READ2 – Reader *READ3 – Reader *READ4 – Reader *READ5 – Reader *READ6 – Reader *REDEDG – Rededge *REEVOR – Reevor *REEVOR2 – Reevor *REEVOR3 – Reevor *REGINA – Reginald "Longtooth" Worthington III *REPMAN – Bandit *RESAR – Resar *RETARD – Angelo *REVENT – Revenant *REZDAN – Rezdan *RIELTA – Rieltar Anchev *RIGGILO – Riggilo *RINNIE – Rinnie *RODNIM – Rodnim *ROGER – Roger *ROOK – Rook *RUFFIE – Miner Ruffie *RUFIE – Rufie *SAFANA – Safana *SAFANA4 – Safana *SAFANA6 – Safana *SAILAL – Sailor Al *SAILDAN – Sailor Dan *SAILFIN – Sailor Finch *SAILJOS – Sailor Joss *SAILNED – Sailor Ned *SAILNEW – Sailor Newf *SAKUL – Sakul *SAMANT – Samantha *SAMUEL – Samuel *SANADAL – Sanadal Gwist *SAREV1 – Armored Figure *SAREVO – Sarevok *SAREVO2 – Sarevok *SARHED – Sarhedra *SATH – Sath *SATOS – Satos *SCAR – Scar *SCHLUM – Schlumpsha the Sewer King *SEAGUL – No such index *SEMAJ – Semaj *SENDAI – Sendai *SENIYA – Seniyad *SERVA2 – Servant *SERVAN – Servant *SERVWG – Serving Wench *SERWEN – Serving Wench *SEVSUN – Merchant *SEWERC – Sewer cleaner *SEWERF1 – Sewerfolk *SEWERF2 – Sewerfolk *SEWERF3 – Sewerfolk *SEWERF4 – Sewerfolk *SEWERF5 – Sewerfolk *SHADOW – Thief *SHADOW2 – Thief *SHAELL – Shaella *SHALAS – Shalasin *SHALDR – Shaldrissa *SHANDAL2 – Shandalar *SHANK – Shank *SHARA – Shara *SHARTD – Shar-Teel *SHARTE – Shar-Teel *SHARTE4 – Shar-Teel *SHARTE6 – Shar-Teel *SHELLI – Shelligh *SHELTO – Shelton *SHEP – Shep *SHILOC – Shilo Chen *SHISTA – Shistal *SHOAL – Shoal the Nereid *SHOP01 – Storekeep *SHOP02 – Storekeep *SHOP03 – Storekeep *SHOP04 – Storekeep *SHOP05 – Storekeep *SHOP06 – Storekeep *SHOP07 – Storekeep *SHOP08 – Storekeep *SHOPKEG – Storekeep *SHOPKN – Storekeep *SHOPKN2 – Storekeep *SHVERT – Shvertszche *SIL – Sil *SILENC – Silence *SILKE – Silke *SILVGU – Guard *SIRINE – Sirine *SIRINE02 – Sirine *SIRINE_A – Sirine *SIRINE_B – Sirine *SIRLOT – Nobleman *SKELACI – Skeleton *SKELDED – No such index *SKELDIS – Skeleton *SKELE2 – Skeleton *SKELET – Skeleton *SKELET02 – Skeleton *SKELET03 – Skeleton *SKELET_A – Skeleton *SKELET_B – Skeleton *SKELET_C – Skeleton *SKELETB – Skeleton *SKELETS – Skeleton *SKELFIRE – Skeleton *SKELICE – Skeleton *SKELMEL – Skeleton *SKELPETR – Skeleton *SKELWA – Skeleton Warrior *SKELWA02 – Skeleton Warrior *SKELWA03 – Skeleton Warrior *SKIE – Skie *SKIE6 – Skie *SLAVE – Slave *SLAVE2 – Slave *SLAVE3 – Slave *SLAVE4 – Slave *SLAVE5 – Slave *SLAVE6 – Slave *SLAVFREE – Slave *SLAVLEAD – Rill *SLAVTELL – Slave *SLEEPDW – Sleeping Dwarf *SLEEPEL – Sleeping Elf *SLEEPFAT – Sleeping Man *SLEEPFH – Sleeping Woman *SLEEPHAL – Sleeping Halfling *SLEEPMH – Sleeping Man *SLYTHE – Slythe *SMITH – Smith *SMUGGL – Smuggler *SOLIA1 – Solianna *SOLIA2 – Solianna *SONNER – Sonner *SORCED – Sonner *SORREL – Sorrel *SPENGIL – Spen Gil'meh *SPIDGI – Giant Spider *SPIDHU – Huge Spider *SPIDLAND – Huge Spider *SPIDPH – Phase Spider *SPIDPHAS – Astral Phase Spider *SPIDSW – Sword Spider *SPIDWR – Wraith Spider *SPRAT – Sprat *SQUIRL – Squirrel *SQUIRR – Squirrel *STALKE – Invisible Stalker *STEPHA – Stephan *STONEC – Stone Golem *STONED – Stone Golem *STONEDL – Stone Golem *STONEDW – Stone Golem *STONEG – Stone Golem *SUGAR – Sugar *SUNIN – Sunin *SURGEO – The Surgeon *SURREY – Surrey *SVLAST – Svlast *SWORD – No such index *TAEROM – Taerom Fuiruim *TAILAS – Tailas *TAKIYAH – Takiyah *TALOUN – Taloun *TAM – Tam *TAMAH – Tamah *TAMOKO – Tamoko *TAMOKO2 – Tamoko *TANAR – Aec'Letec *TARNES – Tarnesh *TARNOR – Tarnor *TARTUS – Tartusse *TASLGURK – Tasloi *TASLOI – Tasloi *TASLOI02 – Tasloi *TASLOI03 – Tasloi *TASLOISU – Tasloi *TAUGOS – Taurgosz Khosann *TAXEK – Taxek *TAZOK – Tazok *TAZOK2 – Tazok *TELANO – Tel-anon *TELKA – Telka *TELLAN – Tellan *TELMEN – Telmen *TENYA – Tenya *TENYA2 – Tenya *TERSUS – Tersus *TESTER – Ajantis *TETHTO – Tethtoril *TETHTO2 – Tethtoril *TETHTO3 – Tethtoril *TEVEN – Teven *TEYNGA – Teyngan *THALAN – Thalantyr *THALDO – Thaldorn *THEREL – Therella *THIEF – Rogue *THIEFF – Rogue *THIEFG – Rogue *THIEFM – Rogue *THUG – Thug *TIAX – Tiax *TIAX4 – Tiax *TIAX6 – Tiax *TIAXD – Tiax *TIBER – Tiber *TICK – Tick *TIPIAN – Tipian *TORLO – Torlo *TORLOB – Tor Lobo *TOURIST1 – Tourist *TOURIST2 – Tourist *TOURIST3 – Tourist *TOWNCR – Town Crier *TRACEA – Tracea Carol *TRALIT – Tralithan *TRANZI – Tranzig *TRAVE2 – Traveler *TRAVEL – Traveler *TREMAI – Tremain Belde'ar *TRIADO – Triadore *TURPIN – Turpin *TUTH – Tuth *UGHH – Ughh *ULCAST – Ulcaster *ULF – Ulf *ULRAUN – Ulraunt *UNSHEY – Unshey *URSA – Ursa the Cave Bear *UTOR – Utor *VAI – Officer Vai *VAIL – Statue *VALINO – Valinor *VARCI – Varci Roaringhorn *VAX – Vax *VAYYA – Vay-ya *VELVET – Velvet *VENKT – Venkt *VERLIN – Verling *VICONI – Viconia *VICONI4 – Viconia *VICONI6 – Viconia *VITIARE – Vitiare *VIVIEN – Vivienne *VOICE – Voice *VOIEAS – Voice of the East *VOINOR – Voice of the North *VOISOU – Voice of the South *VOIWES – Voice of the West *VOLETA – Voleta Stiletto *VOLO – Volo *VOLOSE – Serving Wench *VOLTIN – Voltine *VULTUR – No such index *WAITER – Waiter *WAREHO – Warehouse Worker *WAREHX – Warehouse Worker *WARRID – Warrior *WASLEEP – Watcher *WATCH – Watcher *WATCH2 – Watcher *WATCH3 – Watcher *WATCH6 – Watcher *WATCH9 – Watcher *WATCHM – Flaming Fist Mercenary *WATCHN – Watcher *WATCHN2 – Watcher *WELT – Welt *WENRIC – Wenric *WEREWO – Werewolf *WEREWOGR – Greater Werewolf *WHEBER – Wheber Ott *WHELP – Whelp *WHITKD – White Knight *WILCO – Wilco *WILF – Wilf *WILLIA – Theodon *WILLIAM – William Garst *WILTON – Wilton *WINSKI – Winski Perorate *WINSKI2 – Winski Perorate *WINTHR2 – Winthrop *WINTHR3 – Winthrop *WIRTHI – Wirthing *WIVEN – Wiven *WOLF – Wolf *WOLFCH – Wolf *WOLFCHAR – Wolf *WOLFD1 – Dread Wolf *WOLFDI – Dire Wolf *WOLFDISU – Dire Wolf *WOLFDR – Dread Wolf *WOLFSU – Wolf *WOLFVA – Vampiric Wolf *WOLFW2 – Kryla *WOLFW3 – Palin *WOLFWE – Wolfwere *WOLFWEGL – Wolfwere *WOLFWEGR – Greater Wolfwere *WOLFWI – Winter Wolf *WOMAND – Woman *WORG – Worg *WORGAR – Worg *WORGSU – Worg *WUDEI – Wudei *WYVERBA – Baby Wyvern *WYVERN – Wyvern *WYVERNBI – Greater Wyvern *XAN – Xan *XAN4 – Xan *XAN6 – Xan *XVART – Xvart *XVART02 – Xvart *XVART03 – Xvart *XVART2 – Xvart *XVART_A – Xvart *XVART_B – Xvart *XVART_C – Xvart *XVARTH – Xvart *XVARTSU – Xvart *XZAR – Xzar *XZAR2 – Xzar *XZAR4 – Xzar *XZAR6 – Xzar *YAGO – Yago *YESLIC – Yeslick *YESLIC5 – Yeslick *YESLID – Yeslick *ZAL – Zal *ZARGAL – Zargal *ZEELA – Zeela *ZEKAR – Zekar *ZEKE – Zeke *ZHALIM – Zhalimar Cloudwulfe *ZHURLO – Zhurlong *ZOMBIE – Zombie *ZOMBIE_A – Zombie *ZOMBIE_B – Zombie *ZOMBIE_C – Zombie *ZOMBIE_D – Zombie *ZOMBIE_E – Zombie *ZOMBIEB – Zombie *ZOMBIEW – Zombie *ZORDRA – Zordral *ZORL – Zorl }} Baldur's Gate II Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition :Incomplete See also *Enemies Category:Creatures